Un golpe a los sentidos
by SpaceJam-Woman
Summary: Bonnibel espera que no la malinterpreten cuando asegura haber recibido un golpe de parte de Marceline y, al mismo tiempo, ruega porque no la subestimen cuando confiese que fue a los sentidos. Alerta: Bubbline. Categoría M de MUCHO SEXO POR VENIR. ¡Dejen un review! o/
1. El ojo

Un golpe a los sentidos

I: El ojo.

"No tardes, Bonnibel."

Fue lo último que escuché de mi madre antes de cerrar la puerta, no era como si no hubiese querido responderle pero ya era demasiado tarde. Además seguía enojada con ella por inscribirme en ese tonto colegio católico con horrible uniforme gris… Ah, y también por haberme puesto Bonnibel por nombre pero esa era otra historia. Coloqué la capucha de mi abrigo impermeable sobre mi cabeza y comencé a caminar. Di un rápido vistazo atrás, la casa podría parecer bastante espeluznante para algunos pero para mí estaba bastante bien. Supongo. La fachada era rosa y el rosa era, definitivamente, mi color favorito. Papá dice que el hombre que la rentó para nosotros debe estar loco por lo excesivamente barato que le dejó el alquiler. Yo qué sé.

Había un camino y seguirlo era lo más sensato para mí en esos momentos, tal vez podría llevarme a Roma. No había dejado atrás ninguna oportunidad en la que pudiera expresar libremente mi odio hacia vivir en este sitio. Acabábamos de llegar y ya extrañaba a mis amigos. Intentaba ser buena hija y entender que esto era algo que mis papás debían hacer, al cabo fue su trabajo el que pagó mi campamento intercultural del año pasado que resultó una experiencia bastante satisfactoria, a diferencia de la pesadilla que sentía vivir desde el instante en que planté mis pies en este suelo.

Una sombra pasó por entre los árboles. Intenté mantenerme calmada. Mi casa estaba prácticamente en medio del bosque; era razonable que, a partir de ahora, me encontrara con animales que jamás se asomarían por mi adorada Manhattan. Este aire tan puro estaba sofocándome.

Podía sentir una mirada clavada en mi espalda. Había leído muchas novelas policiacas en las que la niña que caminaba sola era el blanco principal del ignoto psicópata, sin embargo, quería apelar a los hechos antes de suponer algo errado basada en mis lecturas de media noche. Me forcé a permanecer extremadamente tranquila y no dejar de caminar, no quería que, además de morir, pasara una vergüenza por gritar o llorar como un bebé. Miré atrás con cuidado y la -vieja y enorme- casa ya no podía verse.

En el fondo de todo había un sonido independiente del bosque, mis pisadas y mi respiración… ¿Cascabeles? Tal vez.

Sospechaba que alguien estaba muy cerca de mí pero fuera de mi campo de visión. De pronto, le escuché correr en mi dirección. Me paré en seco sin saber qué hacer y cerré mis ojos no pudiendo creer que lo último que le dije a papá era que la cena que preparó con tanto esfuerzo me parecía _desagradable_.

¿Sabrían ellos que los amo? Mis padres, quiero decir.

Bueno, no pasó nada tras unos segundos de espera así que no tuve más remedio que encarar la sombra. Tenía miedo, sí, pero el golpe que recibí después borró todo atisbo de él.

Espero que no me malinterpreten, fue un golpe a mis sentido de la vista. Quisiera comenzar con lo superficial: su ropa. Le ajustaba perfecta, como si alguien la hubiese hecho especialmente a su medida; usaba una chaqueta azul oscuro sobre una camisa roja de cuadros que, a su vez, estaba sobre una camiseta blanca, un pantalón café claro y botas de piso color café oscuro al igual que su cinturón. Tenía el aspecto de una estrella de rock –qué tanto me _desagradan_- en pleno apogeo, antes de todos los escándalos por amoríos y drogas.

Pasando a sus atributos físicos, podría escribir un texto más extenso que el Mío Cid pero intentaré ser breve. En primera instancia me pregunté si su cabello sería tan suave como parecía; el negro brillante que desprendía me tuvo cautiva un par de segundos. Sus ojos, de un azul acuoso… eran impactantemente profundos y penetrantes, parecían guardar todos los secretos del universo. Su piel tan blanca como la nieve, competía en impresión de suavidad con su cabello. Sus labios estaban rojos y se torcieron de un solo lado para darme una media sonrisa. Era endemoniadamente hermosa. Todo este conjunto de cualidades la hacían parecer un truco del diablo para dar tu alma a cambio de obtener un poco de esta chica. Ahora entendía la ironía en la frase "_The devil wears Prada_".

No podía ser verdad, era un deleite a la vista.

-Hola.

Atinó a decir para después ampliar su sonrisa. Me mostró sus dientes frontales – perfectamente blancos, comenzaba a creer que estaba consciente de su imponente belleza y le gustaba presumirla- y los caninos sobresalían, eso me pareció otro... ¿Punto a su favor?

* * *

**¡Hola, amantes del Bubbline! Les traigo esta nueva historia y deseo que les agrade. No olviden dejar un comentario diciendo que esto apesta y debería dejar de avergonzarme en público. **

**¡Buen inicio de semana! :)**


	2. The nostril

Dedicatoria especial: a Don Homero, mentor y amigo. Qué en paz descanse.

* * *

Un golpe a los sentidos

II: _The nostril_

-M-me asustaste...- salió de mi boca sin que yo lo quisiera. Qué patética primera impresión

-Eso imaginé.- Levantó ambas cejas y dejó de sonreír pero conservaba un una expresión burlona.

-Sí... uh, soy Bonnibel Von Blummer.

Extendí mi mano esperando estrechar la suya cordialmente pero sólo la miró extrañada. Dio un paso atrás mientras metía sus manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón y soltó una pequeña risa.

-¿Cuántos años tienes? Eso no es necesario. Soy Marceline, -un gato gordo de pelaje gris se asomó entre su cabello y su capucha- y este es Hambo.

-Así que de ahí venía el sonido de los cascabeles. Pensaba que estaba volviéndome loca. -Reí de manera incómoda.

-¿De verdad? ¿Tanto te estresé? No fue muy inteligente de tu parte dar una caminata sola a estas horas, Bonnibel Von Blummer.

¿Qué acababa de decir? "No inteligente" y "Bonnibel" no podían ir en la misma frase. Su sonrisa torcida estaba a punto de darme dolor de cabeza, apenas habíamos cruzado unas cuantas palabras y esta chica ya estaba presionando mis botones. Si lo que quería era sacarme de mis casillas, no iba a lograrlo... Tan rápido.

-Bueno, cualquier cosa era mejor que quedarme a desempacar, acomodar cosas y mover muebles. Detesto todo esto de la mudanza. Ahora viviré en...

-La vieja casa rosa -terminó mi oración-, lo sé. Vengo de ahí. Mi abuelo me mandó a entregarle otro juego de llaves a tu mamá y ella me dijo que "su hija acababa de irse, que podíamos hablar, hacernos compañía y que sólo tenía que seguir el punto rosa". Verás que no eres difícil de encontrar.

-Ella permitió esto -bajé la capucha de mi impermeable y le mostré mi cabello teñido-, como una especie de remuneración a cambio de vivir aquí. ¿Cómo es que no nos cruzamos en el camino?

-¡Vaya! Eso es… radical. El rosa es algo muy de chicas, ¿no?

-Bueno, yo soy una chica. –dije sonriendo irónica.

-Me refería a niñas de ocho años, tú tienes… No sé, ¿ochenta? Quizás.

-¿Qué dices?

Todos mis botones. Esta chica ya los había presionado absolutamente todos. En mi voz había ira.

-Digo que sólo los adultos como mi abuelo extienden la mano mientras dicen su nombre completo al introducirse a sí mismos frente a otra persona a la que, probablemente, no le agradarán.

-Das por hecho que yo no te agrado por una muestra de educación que, claramente, tú no tienes.

-Bueno, no lo sé de cierto pero lo supongo. – se encogió de hombros, ¿a dónde había ido su estúpido gato?

-Entonces, ¿qué pensabas conseguir al casi provocarme un infarto para hablarme? Tu intento de ser amable es lamentable. ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí?

Era más grosera de lo que parecía y yo estaba usando un poder casi sobre-humano para obligarme a no estrangularla. Comenzó a caminar alrededor de mí con pasos lentos y firmes. No apartaba su mirada ni un segundo y podía sentir la sangre acumulada en mis mejillas debido al enojo.

-Lo que quiero de ti… Veamos, si fuera un vampiro, y no digo que lo sea, lo que quisiera de ti sería beber el sonrojo de tus bonitas mejillas rosadas.

-_Agh_, pero qué _desagradable_.

Con esto tenía suficiente, me iba de ahí. Ella ya se había detenido frente a mí, por lo que girarme y simplemente alejarme habría sido más que sencillo pero sólo logré hacer lo primero cuando habló otra vez.

-¿Eso es todo? –La vena en mi frente estaba a punto de reventar.- Se supone que aquí es donde me dices que sabes "lo que soy" y debes preguntarme desde hace cuanto tiempo tengo 17 años y yo te respondo que "casi un siglo" con voz de sufrida y en eso tomo unos árboles sobre mis hombros para impresionarte.

Giré de nuevo para encararla con una expresión incrédula.

-No puedo creer que hayas leído eso.

-No lo hice pero mi amiga Lucy me llevó a todas las _premiere_ de la saga.

Escupí la risa sin poderlo evitar, justamente como una señorita con clase no lo haría. Me sonrió.

-No decías en serio lo de beber mi sangre, ¿verdad?

-En absoluto.

-Tal vez ya debería volver a casa, mi madre se preocupará.

-Sí, tal vez… Adiós. -Apretó los labios al terminar su última palabra. Maldita sea.

-Adiós.

Estaba a punto de girarme pero de nuevo me detuvo su armoniosa voz.

-No, espera… Sí quiero que te vayas pero no.

-¿Cómo es eso? Es una cosa o es la otra, Marceline.

-No quiero sonar impertinente… ¿Quieres ir y pasar un rato en mi casa? Quiero seguir charlando con la misma urgencia que tengo por llegar.

-Entiendo… No… -Titubeé y di un pequeño suspiro intentando tranquilizarme.- No veo por qué no.

-Perfecto.

Sonrió otra vez, de lado y mostrando su canino superior izquierdo. Era tan _sexy_.

El olor a tierra mojada estaba convirtiéndose en uno de mis favoritos mientras yo no podía creer como esta chica me había llevado a un estado de cólera en tan solo un segundo y al siguiente había hecho explotar una de mis poco usuales carcajadas. Olviden eso, más difícil era intentar creer que me había convencido de continuar la conversación en su casa, su territorio.

¿Estaba yendo directo a meterme en la boca del lobo?

El camino fue corto y silencioso, y ella parecía disfrutarlo (o al menos eso parecía puesto que no se había borrado de su rostro esa característica sonrisa). Faltaba al menos una hora para que comenzara a oscurecer, sin embargo, las nubes de tormenta apresuraron la decadencia de los rayos del sol. Pronto llegamos a una casa que no era ni la mitad de grande que la nuestra, con pintura blanca y tejado rojo. Había algunos dibujos viejos en las escaleras que llegaban pórtico. Nos limpiamos un poco las botas con el tapete de la entrada; Marceline se bajó la capucha y abrió la puerta para mí, hizo una exagerada reverencia burlándose e hice mi camino hacia el interior, ignorando su provocación. De inmediato mi cerebro procesó el delicioso olor a chocolate caliente proveniente de algún lugar cercano.

-¿Marcy? Estaba comenzando a preocuparme, creí que solamente…

La voz que la llamaba se materializó frente a mí. Un hombre de cabellera y barba blancas –y que, apenas podía apreciarse, fueron castañas- nos miraba un poco sorprendido pero alegre. Tenía las manos llenas espuma de jabón.

-Perdón, Simon, yo… -Marceline comenzó a decir pero su abuelo la interrumpió.

-¿Y esta bella señorita, quién podrá ser? –Preguntó mientras se secaba y no paraba de sonreír.

-Bonnibel Von Blummer, señor. –Respondí y extendí mi mano con una sonrisa y él la sacudió con mucha energía.

-Oh, la niña de los ojos del señor Von Blummer. –Rió. -Yo soy Simon Petrikov, el abuelo de Marcy y "el señor que cobra la renta" pero tú debes llamarme sólo Simon.

-Bueno, "sólo Simon", te explicaba que me topé con un bulto rosa y lo he traído para que juegue con nosotros. Al fin tenemos esa princesa que tanto queríamos.

Marceline se adelantó a cualquier respuesta que yo pudiera dar y me dejó completamente confundida con su última aportación a la conversación.

-Eso parece, ¿no es así? Entonces habrá una taza más en la mesa. Puedes dejar tu impermeable en el perchero.

Así lo hice, igual que Marceline dejó su chaqueta. Mi suéter de rayas rosas y blancas al fin estaba expuesto, era mi favorito. Me dirigieron hacia la mesa de la cocina y Marceline colocó una taza para café de color rojo frente a mí en la que, poco después, Simon vertió el aromático líquido. Cerré los ojos y aspiré al mismo tiempo que se me hacia agua la boca. Me puse un poco nostálgica y, casi por un segundo, me sentí en algún café de Manhattan con mis amigos de compañía durante las tardes nevadas de invierno y, entonces, me obligué a mi misma a poner los pies en la tierra y –sobre todo- en la realidad antes de que las lágrimas comenzaran a asomarse por mis ojos. Tuvimos una pequeña platica sobre el trabajo de mis papás; Simon me contó que había sido profesor de Historia en una universidad, que se casó muy joven, que era el baterista de una banda de rock por los años 70's y que siempre quiso viajar por el mundo en busca de objetos antiguos de civilizaciones extintas. Marceline sólo se sonreía, asentía y se reía de vez en cuando; todo esto sin dejar de mirarme. No tomó mucho tiempo para que nos mandara a "hacer cosas de chicas", asegurando que él se encargaría de limpiar.

Marceline me hizo una seña con su cabeza y su mano para que la siguiera y subimos por una escalera. Fui detrás de ella hasta una habitación de puerta blanca en dónde se podía leer "_The Vampire Queen_" con letras escarlata hechas por un niño; había también huellas parciales y completas de unas manos pequeñas, y pintura que había escurrido. De nuevo abrió la puerta y me hizo pasar. Me adentré y olí uvas. Todo estaba perfectamente ordenado, cómo me encantaba. Giré con la boca abierta a punto de decirle algo pero su mirada me cohibió. Tenía sus ojos clavados en mí con una sonrisa malvada, cerró la puerta y rechinó de manera dramática antes de escucharse el _click _que nos dejaba en completa intimidad.

¿Estaba intentando asustarme?

Caminó de nuevo en cirulos en torno a mí, observándome meticulosamente de pies a cabeza. Para entonces –y debido a su cercanía- pude deducir que el olor a uva provenía de su cabello. También había algo que se desprendía de su ropa… ¿Canela? Cerré los ojos.

-¿Qué ocurre, Bon-Bon?-

Su aliento a menta y chocolate me trajo al planeta Tierra de un simple golpe. Estaba más cerca de mí de lo que había esperado. Me hizo casi perder el equilibrio cuando tiré mi cuerpo hacia atrás por la sorpresa. Ella rió, por supuesto.

-Nada, no ocurre nada.

Le di la espalda súbitamente. Se estaba aprovechando de sus encantos, no había duda. Me concedí la libertad de vagar por su habitación para distraerme y darle tiempo a mi sangre de abandonar su embotellamiento en mi rostro. Las paredes eran de color violeta y su ropa de cama era purpura. Había dos guitarras descansando en pedestales, una en forma de hacha y otra… Tenía cuernos y "venas". También tenía varios amplificadores y bocinas. En una pared había un pequeño estante lleno de álbumes de música, conciertos, videos, colecciones de éxitos y demás de interpretes que para mí eran desconocidos; lo único familiar dentro de su colección fue _Daft Punk_ y había mucho más de ellos de lo que creí que existía. En otro estante mucho más grande había libros de todos los colores, tamaños y antigüedad. Tomé uno de pasta blanca que se llamaba _Las niñas bien_. Me embriagué con el delicioso aroma de sus hojas amarillas y no me arrepiento; entonces lo puse en su lugar. Llegué a su clóset y me volví para mirarla, estaba seria pero asintió. Me encontré con una enorme colección de ropa y zapatos. Rayas, cuadros y prendas uniformes apretaban el considerable espacio destinado a ellas. Mis ojos de llenaron de rojo, negro, blanco, escala de grises y distintas tonalidades de azul, morado y café. Encontré desde _jeans_ rasgados o deslavados –o ambos- hasta vestidos; una cantidad infinita de zapatos de estilo deportivo y botas -de tacones y de piso-.

-Vaya…

Fue lo único que pude decir y ella sólo se encogió de hombros sonriendo. Sobre las paredes había un pequeño cuadro con la Vírgen María y el Niño Jesús. Hice una mueca, la ciencia era mi religión. En la puerta había un _poster_ de Dath Vader muy grande, otro cuadro con un anuncio _vintage_ de Coca-Cola a color, uno más con la anatomía humana como una vieja lamina de estudiante de Medicina y otro con un hombre estilo _pop-art_. Sobre su cama se encontraba el más espeluznante: una mujer sentada en un trono de huesos con un hacha; esta imagen era más del estilo de un villano de historieta.

Súbitamente, algo robó toda mi atención. En la mesa de noche junto a su cama y al lado de una lámpara, se encontraba una foto. Caminé para sostenerla en mis manos. Un hombre de traje con cabello rubio oscuro y barba de candado abrazaba efusivamente a una pequeña Marceline de al menos tres años junto a su mejilla al mismo tiempo que a ambos los abrazaba una mujer muy hermosa y parecida a la actual Marceline. La sonrisa malvada y mirada penetrante, Marceline las había heredado de este hombre. Supuse que debía ser su padre, de quién también heredó la dentadura con caninos prominentes.

-Murió un año después de que nos fotografiaron ahí.

-¿Uh?- Estaba detrás de mí, seria. Me tomó por sorpresa y sin defensas.

-Mi madre.

-Lo siento…- No sabía qué decir.

-No te preocupes, pasó hace mucho.

Me miró directo a los ojos, con serenidad. Quería decir muchas cosas pero no tenía nada claro en ese preciso momento. Entonces, un golpe en su ventana nos hizo romper el intercambio de miradas. Era su gato y Marceline le dejó entrar. Coloqué la foto de nuevo en su sitio. El felino dio unos brincos graciosos hasta su escritorio, en donde dejó un ratón muerto. Grité. Fue muy vergonzoso pero no lo pude evitar.

Ella, en cambio, tomó unas toallas húmedas de su escritorio y envolvió el ratón en ellas, arrojándolo por la ventana. Me lleve las manos a la cara mientras me sentaba en su cama.

-¿Ya te deshiciste de eso?

-¡¿Todo está bien por allá?! –Simon gritó desde abajo.

-Sí, abuelo. –Marceline se asomó por la puerta para responderle sin tener que gritar. Cerró la puerta de nuevo. –Cielos, Bonnibel, eres toda una nena.

-Lo siento. Debí anticipar que tu gato te traería los animales que caza como muestra de agradecimiento por cuidar de él. –Se me caía la cara de vergüenza.

-En el bosque Hambo se fue murmurando algo sobre lo engreída y arrogante que eres pero parece que cambió de opinión.

El gato estaba echado a un lado sobre mí, hecho una bola (literal y metafóricamente). Marceline encendió algo de incienso y la habitación se lleno de nuevo de fresca esencia de canela; tras esto, se sentó en la silla de su escritorio con el respaldo frente a ella, colocando el codo sobre el borde y posando su cara en su mano izquierda. Me miraba con expresión indescifrable y yo me derretía. Acaricié a Hambo.

-Supongo que soy de ese modo pero no siempre.

-A mí me pareces un caramelo.

Sonrió de lado.

-A mí no me pareces una reina.

-¿De qué hablas? Oye, por cierto… -Dudó. –Quería saber si te gustaría…

Mi teléfono celular vibró en mi pantalón y Starstrukk de 3OH!3 comenzó a sonar. Ella levantó una ceja, burlona. Como siempre. Miré la pantalla y era mi madre. De seguro estaba preocupada, hace horas que no pensaba en ella. Eran de noche ya, respondí asustada.

-¿Aló?

-Hola, hija. Tu papá está a punto de pasar por la casa del Sr. Petrikov, despídete de tu amiga y sal a encontrarte con él. –Dijo en su tono usual, para mi sorpresa.

-Está bien, ya voy.

Colgué. ¿Por qué no estaba enojada? Tal vez se había despreocupado ya que ella misma mandó a Marceline a mi encuentro. O tal vez Marceline siempre quiso invitarme a venir a su casa y le preguntó a mi mamá de manera anticipada por su permiso. Sí, me quedaba con eso último.

Me miraba seria y expectante.

-¿Te vas?

-Así es.

-Te acompañaré.

Caminamos escaleras abajo, me despedí de Simon y recogí mi impermeable. Marceline y yo esperamos en silencio por un par de minutos y apareció el Mini Cooper de mi padre por el camino.

-¿Te veré mañana? –Pregunté genuinamente ilusionada pero esperaba que ella no lo notara.

-En realidad, hace rato quería decirte que voy a tocar en un Café mañana y me estaba preguntando si deseabas venir y conocer a mis amigos.

-¡Sería estupendo!

-Muy bien, entonces paso por ti.

Sonrió y le devolví la sonrisa. Estaba fascinada. Subí al auto y le di un beso a mi padre en la mejilla. Él le sonrió a Marceline y se despidió de ella con la mano, del mismo modo ella le respondió. Mientras nos alejábamos la vi volver a su casa por el espejo retrovisor.

Mis padres me preguntaron por mi nueva amiga y, aunque no tenía muchas respuestas sobre quién era ella, los detalles generales dejaron satisfechos a mis padres. Ellos eran muy exigentes en lo que a mis compañías concierne pero la verdad es que eso no era necesario, yo ya era suficientemente elitista por mí misma. Ya en la cama y lista para dormir, repasé los eventos del día.

Marceline no era sólo una delicia a la vista, si no que en su casa y en ella misma se encontraban algunos de los olores que más me gustaban. Libro viejo y nuevo, canela, menta y chocolate, uva, tierra mojada. Quería verla otra vez, quería saber todo de ella. Quería ser su amiga.

Un golpe familiar en mi ventana me despertó de mis pensamientos. Abrí la ventana y Hambo entró con un cuarto de hoja enrollada y colgando de su collar con cascabeles. Lo leí casi desesperada.

_Bonnie_

_Si recibes esto es porque he subestimado a Hambo durante bastante tiempo y es más listo de lo que creí. Insistió en ir a hacerte compañía en la vieja casa porque es bastante terrorífica. En fin, espero verte mañana. Me gusta estar cerca de ti. _

_M_

Apreté el papel en mi mano, muy cerca de mi corazón. Me dejé caer en mi cama, feliz. Hambo se acomodó en mi pecho y me dio el calor que necesitaba para poder dormir en completo éxtasis.

* * *

**Muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios positivos, me han puesto muy contenta. Espero disfruten este capítulo y el largo de cada uno variará. Espero no les paresca tedioso y recuerden continuar escribiendo que les parece. **


	3. El tímpano

Un golpe a los sentidos

III: El tímpano

Lo había subestimado todo, desde el principio.

Mis padres me avisaron durante el desayuno que estarían fuera todo el día y no podía creerlo. Ellos jamás me dejaban sola. No dejé de preguntarme qué estaba pasando...

¿Es que ya dejarían de tratarme como su bebé? La mujer de mi cerebro brincaba de emoción –como una cruel ironía- mientras que la niña en mi "corazón" no quería que todas las atenciones de mis padres se disiparan de un momento a otro.

El recordar el susto que me llevé cuando la mirada penetrante de Hambo me despertó, me sacó una sonrisa. Se fue al rededor de las seis de la mañana a quién sabe dónde y parecía que no podía dejarme sin antes avisarme. Era extraño cómo Marceline hablaba de él como si pudieran comunicarse. En realidad, toda esta situación era muy extraña... Una desconocida me aborda en el bosque, acepto ir a su casa y en la noche su gato llega con una nota.

¿Estaba pensando de más? Por supuesto, yo siempre pienso de más. Mi madre dice con frecuencia que soy una cabezota muy digna del apellido Von Blummer.

Hice lo que cualquier adolescente habría hecho para disfrutar la "casa sola", tras una ducha caliente, corrí a ponerme al tanto en mis redes sociales. Me aburrí después de un par de horas y decidí que era tiempo de dar el concierto de mi vida. Bailaba con los ojos cerrados al estilo Minaj cuando el timbre de la puerta repicó por toda la casa y me detuve abruptamente, un poco avergonzada. Pausé la música en mi _laptop_ y bajé a la puerta principal; me asomé por la mirilla y, tan pronto como tuve consciencia de quién era mi visita, di dos pasos atrás.

Emocionada y asustada, reuní valor y abrí lentamente la puerta. Marceline sonrió de lado y yo me sonrojé.

-Perdón si soy inoportuna pero no sabía cómo avisarte que... No fui muy inteligente anoche, ¿verdad? Ni siquiera pregunté tu número.

-No te preocupes y no eres inoportuna.

Su rostro se puso serio de pronto y hubo un pequeño silencio que fue todo menos incómodo.

-¿Quieres pasar? -Solté con atrevimiento y casi violentamente.

-Creí que nunca lo preguntarías.

Rió fugazmente y yo la seguí con la mirada al mismo tiempo que cerraba la puerta y me recargaba en ella para recuperarme del temblor en mi cuerpo. Se giró para mirarme.

-¿Vamos a mi habitación?

-Cielos... Creo que no es tiempo para que pasemos a ese nivel.

-Vamos, no juegues así conmigo.

Sonrió otra vez y sus caninos me tomaron con la guardia baja. Subimos la escalera y ella no paraba de bromear al respecto. No quería ponerme a pensar que estaba dándole demasiada confianza muy pronto; por primera vez me había decidido a seguir esa "corazonada" –que yo preferiría llamar "teoría con base empírica"-, que me decía que esa desconocida era completamente inofensiva.

-Háblame de tus amigos. -Me senté en la silla de mi escritorio y ella en el borde de mi cama recargada en sus manos.

-Son bastante normales, creo... No, la verdad son los tipos más extraños del mundo pero son geniales. -Sonrió otra vez, _agh_.- Primero están Finn y Jake, esos bobos son mis mejores amigos, son hermanos; no tienes oportunidad de aburrirte con ellos. También está _Lady_, la novia de Jake, su nombre es Larissa pero todos le...

-Espera un momento. -La interrumpí alzando una mano, Marceline me miró confundida y con la boca medio abierta. -¿Será posible que estés hablando de Larissa Rhee?

-Bueno, yo... No conozco muchas...

-De ascendencia coreana -la interrumpí de nuevo-, muy alta, rubia...

Hice ademanes mientras la describía y la mirada confundida de Marceline se hizo más fuerte. Llevó su mano izquierda al bolsillo de su pantalón y sacó su _smartphone_, revolvió unas cosas en él y extendió el brazo para mostrarme el resultado de su búsqueda.

-¿Hablamos de la misma persona o no? -Sostuve su teléfono y en toda la pantalla estaba una imagen muy familiar, dejé caer mis manos en mi regazo.

-Sí…

Fue todo lo que pude decir, en un susurro apenas audible. Me quedé catatónica pero feliz y me descubrí sonriendo.

_Lady_. No había pensado en Larissa Rhee últimamente. La amiga que había hecho en el campamento multicultural un año antes y que no paraba de hablar sobre lo apuesto y encantador que era un tal "Jake Ilcane". El _Facebook _se encargó de informarme unos meses después que tenía una relación con ese sujeto y repasé en mi mente todas las fotos que había visto de ellos. Entonces, la voz de Marceline me hizo darme cuenta de que había estado divagando.

-¿Estás bien? –Levantó las cejas y su frente se arrugó un poco, torció los labios.

-Sí, es sólo que… No imaginé que podría encontrar a alguien conocido en este lugar.

-Es algo bueno, ¿no?

-Es fantástico. –Expresé emocionada. Sin embargo, algo no andaba bien. –Discúlpame por haberte interrumpido, fue muy descortés de mi parte.

-No hay algo que disculpar. Después de todo, estabas bastante enfadada por venir aquí y una cara familiar siempre hace todo más sencillo.

-¿Cómo sabes que estaba enfadada?

Ahora estaba genuinamente curiosa, ¿era tan fácil de leer? Me senté a su lado en la cama sobre mi pierna izquierda, coloqué el teléfono entre nosotras y ella se recostó mirando el techo.

-Tu padre le dijo a mi abuelo y mi abuelo me obliga a portarme hospitalaria y gentil contigo.

-¿Te obliga? –Nunca me había sentido tan desilusionada, lo podría jurar. En mi voz había un poco del pesar que intenté ocultar con todas mis fuerzas.

-¡No! –Se levantó apresuradamente para encararme. –Quiero decir… Al principio estaba escéptica pero…

-¿No quieres salir conmigo?

-¡Sí! Cielos, Bonnie…

-¿Qué hay con el apodo? –Intenté desviar el tema junto con mi mirada, aún nostálgica.

-Es tu nombre en pequeño, pienso en un conejito cada vez que lo digo. Uno tierno, como tú. –Sonrió ligeramente.

-No es eso lo que… -Volví a mirarla cuando me interrumpió, sentí mis mejillas arder y ella ya estaba recostada de nuevo.

-¿Te ha pasado alguna vez que conoces a alguien y te sientes muy feliz de tenerlo cerca? Que podrías no conocer su nombre o de dónde viene, incluso podrías no conocer su rostro y aún así… Le quieres de la manera más inocente que pueda existir… ¿Te ha pasado?

Giró su rostro y me miró directo a los ojos. Lentamente me recosté a su lado, Marceline aguardó pacientemente unos minutos por mi respuesta.

-Sí pero sólo una vez.

-¿Conmigo?

-Sí. –Confesé y, por primera vez, la vi sonrojarse.

-Qué casualidad.

Miró hacia el techo otra vez y yo hice lo mismo. Su cabello estaba por todos lados y rozaba con el mío. De pronto una idea rebotó por mi brillante cerebro.

-Yo te diré cosas que creo saber sobre ti y tú harás lo mismo.

-No te entiendo. –Nuestras miradas volvieron a encontrarse.

-Apelando a nuestras habilidades de observación, discutiremos un análisis sobre la personalidad y los gustos de la otra. Así sabremos qué tan desconocidas nos resultamos. Son sólo suposiciones así que la otra no debe ofenderse o enfadarse.

-_Ok_ pero tú primero.

-Bien. –Sonreí triunfante, rompí nuestra mirada y comencé. –Aprecias el arte en general pero lo tuyo es la música, debes creer en algo de tipo espiritual ya que tienes algunas imágenes religiosas y usas incienso, tu color favorito es el rojo; heredaste pocos rasgos físicos de tu padre, en algún momento llegué a pensar que tu mirada era igual de terrorífica que tus colmillos pero ya no… Me doy cuenta de que sólo es intensa, hay mucha pasión dentro de ti. Eres fanática de Poe y del cine de terror. Amas a Hambo y aún más a tu abuelo. Eres muy misteriosa pero sólo es una fachada y… -Dudé. -Probablemente tienes más de un mal hábito.

Eso no era todo lo que tenía que decir pero no quería aburrirla ni mucho menos dejar expuesta mi fascinación por ella. La miré y sonreía. Me asustó un poco cuando comenzó a hablar.

-Tienes una obsesión enfermiza por el rosa, no eres tan frágil como pareces y piensas más de lo que dices, leíste la saga de _Crepúsculo_ y todos te han mimado desde siempre. Amas la ciencia y menosprecias lo que no tiene que ver con ella. Siempre tienes lo que quieres y te jactas de tener la razón; sin embargo, te gusta ayudar a los demás. Eres arrogante, muy testaruda y nunca… Nunca te han dado un beso.

Su mirada líquida y suave me hizo temblar. Esperaba disimularlo bien. El olor a canela estaba intoxicándome. Marceline parecía relajada ahora y yo no quería dejar de escucharla hablar, así que hice una pregunta. No podría decir cual, no la recuerdo. Fue una pregunta tonta, probablemente, pero tuvo el efecto que esperaba. Hablamos, no sé cuánto tiempo más.

No podía ni puedo usar palabras para intentar describir todo lo que la voz y la carcajada de Marceline causaba en mí, no existe suficiente verdad. Tan sólo me reduciré al hecho de que _algo_ dentro de mí se llenó, _algo_ que ni siquiera sabía que estaba vacío.

Todo lo que salía de su boca parecía ser un cantico hermoso y codificado. Cada palabra, cada oración, cada explosión de risa hacían eco en mi. _Algo_, no sé qué exactamente, se avivó.

-¿Qué con tu gato?

-¿Qué pasa con él?

-Se aparece en la noche con una nota.

-¡¿De verdad?! –

Sonrió de ampliamente y su teléfono comenzó a vibrar un par de segundos después. Atendió una llamada corta y aseguró que "estaríamos ahí a tiempo". Se levantó y me dijo que esperaría abajo por mí.

Cuando cerró la puerta de mi habitación me di cuenta de que mis brazos temblaban. Escogí ropa nueva y me apresuré a vestirme, me bañé en mi perfume favorito y usé una base natural en mi maquillaje que resaltara mis facciones. No quería ponerme a pensar que mi único deseo era que Marceline notara todo eso.

Apenas salimos, comenzó de nuevo la charla "sin sentido". Reímos y hablamos como si nos conociéramos de siempre. Jamás me había sentido tan conectada a alguien de este modo singular, como si no pudiera tener suficiente de ella. Sin darme cuenta ya estábamos en el pueblo y cerca de nuestro destino.

Un simple mostrador y una caja con un enorme menú atrás hecho a mano fue lo primero que vi. Marceline tomó la manga de mi chaqueta y subimos por unas escaleras hasta un espacio más amplio en el segundo piso en donde el mobiliario no parecía provenir del mismo sitio y, sin embargo, combinaba. Cerca había un pequeño escenario de madera y mi adorable compañía me guiaba hasta él. Un chico alto y musculoso rodeaba posesivamente otra figura, su _hoodie_ amarilla me pareció de muy mal gusto.

-¡Jake!

El aludido giró su cabeza y nos sonrió amistosamente, entonces pude ver mejor…

-¿Peebles? –Una voz familiar me arrebató una sonrisa.

-¿Lady? –Corrí para abrazarla sin pensarlo siquiera.

-¡No puedo creer que seas tú! –Lady me respondió con fuerza y genuina felicidad.

-Woah, woah… ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

-¡Jake! ¡Es ella, mi amiga Bonnibel! Te he hablado de ella un millón de veces… -Había reproche en la voz de mi amiga y su novio se tomó unos minutos para pensar.

-¡Claro! _Princess Bubblegum_. Ya recuerdo. –El chico sonrió.

-¿Qué? –Marceline interrumpió antes de que yo pudiera responder cualquier cosa o, al menos, introducirme.

-¿No lo sabías, Marcy? El abuelo de Bonnibel creó la goma de mascar de menta que tanto amas.

-¡¿De verdad!? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste, Bonnie?

-¿Bonnie? –Mi amiga cuestionó entre divertida y sorprendida.

-Es verdad, _Blummer Gum _es sólo uno de los magníficos dulces que mi abuelo creó inspirado en mí.

-¿Cómo le hizo para que nunca se termine el sabor? –Marceline se recargó en Jake.

-Bueno, creo que es más tóxico de lo que parece. –Todos me miraron asustados y reí un poco. –Bromeo, la verdad es que no lo sé. Si _English Mint_ te gusta, lo mejor es _Bonnibel Original Flavor_.

-Tendré que comprobarlo.

Había algo en la sonrisa de Marceline que no pude leer mientras Lady frunció el ceño y volvió a darme un abrazo protector.

Entonces, lo extraño pasó. Apareció un chico obviamente menor, de cabello rubio y rizado. El azul de sus ojos era muy distinto al de Marceline. Su gran nariz parecía sacada de un dibujo animado y, aún así, no opacaba su angelical belleza.

-¿Qué sucede, chicos? –En su voz había estragos de la pubertad.

-Finn, ella es mi amiga Bonnibel.

Parecía que no me había notado hasta ese momento, me miró de pies a cabeza y sonrió como un tonto. Sonrojado, ondeó una mano para saludarme.

-Finn es mi hermano. –Jake puso un brazo sobre sus hombros y sonrió orgulloso.

-Es un placer conocerte, Finn. –Dije lo más cordial que pude.

-El placer es mío. –Titubeó y no apartó su vista ni un segundo de mí.

-Discúlpame pero… ¿Nos conocemos? –Me dirigí directamente a Finn.

-No lo creo. –Marceline se apresuró a responder, dejando a Finn con la boca abierta. –El héroe de pacotilla nunca ha salido de este pueblo. Y tú –señaló a Finn con un dedo-, ¿te preguntas aún cómo arruinaste todo con Amber? Si sigues mirando a Bonnibel así cuando ella se aparezca, no esperes que te perdone en esta vida o la siguiente.

¿Qué fue todo eso?

-¡Hey! –El hermano mayor salió a la defensa.

-¿Sí, Jake? ¿De qué te gustaría que habláramos?

Marceline subió la mirada retadora y sonrió maliciosa. Jake tragó saliva silenciosamente y Lady puso los ojos en blanco.

-No, Jake, Marcy tiene razón… -Concluyó Finn con un poco de amargura.

Lady tomó a Finn de una mano y lo llevó con nosotras a un sillón para seguir conversando mientras Jake y Marceline daban los últimos ajustes a sus instrumentos. Al cabo de unos minutos, Finn se había olvidado de lo que sea que lo tenía tan triste y estresado.

-Tal vez nos conocimos en otra vida. –Me aseguró Finn.

-Sí, tal vez. –Reí ligeramente ante la inocencia de tal pensamiento.

-Entonces, ¿cómo conoces a Marcy? –Lady preguntó al fin.

-Su abuelo nos rentó la vieja casa.

-Es escalofriante, si me lo preguntas. –Respondió Lady abriendo mucho los ojos.

-No, no. A mí me parece bastante genial. –Le sonreí.

-Sólo porque la fachada es rosa. –Dijo mi amiga, divertida.

-Chicas, creo que tengo que unirme a ellos ahora. Las veré en un rato.

Finn se levantó y se fue. A las seis en punto comenzaron a tocar. Finn estaba sentado sobre una caja que golpeaba y ponía ritmo, Jake tocaba una guitarra y Marceline… Bueno, algo parecido a una guitarra pero sonaba distinto. Quince minutos después llegó alguien cuyo nombre ya había escuchado. Después de una breve presentación, Lucy, Lady y yo nos dedicamos a escuchar.

Poco me importó la música y el contenido en las letras (que iban desde amor hasta desamor y sexo disfrazado de poesía). Sólo podía fijar mi atención en la bella voz que rondaba por el ambiente y todo cobró sentido. No era sólo el hecho de que Marceline parecía cantar al hablar; de hecho, Marceline sabía cantar. Miré a mi alrededor y todos parecían disfrutar la suavidad en cada palabra que salía de su boca.

Ella era lo único que podía pensar.

Terminada su demostración, hubo varios aplausos, gritos y silbidos. Abandonaron el escenario y se dirigieron hacia nosotros.

-_Oh my Glob_, chicos, estuvieron sensacionales.

Lucy fue la primera en hablar pero no escuché nada más. Marceline nos pasó de largo y se dirigió a una mesa retirada en dónde abrazaba efusivamente a una pelirroja. Mi ánimo decayó bastante sin saber con exactitud porqué y decidí centrar mi atención en el grupo.

-¿Pasa algo? –Lady, siempre tan intuitiva, se dirigió a mí en voz baja.

-Marcy está con Amber. –Dijo Finn, desganado.

-Finny, cariño, supéralo. Esa tipa no merece ni una sola de tus lágrimas. –Lucy recargó su cabeza en el hombro de Finn quién no pudo ocultar su incomodidad.

-¡Ahí vienen! –Advirtió Jake.

-¡Disimulen, disimulen! –Casi ordenó Lucy.

La chica pelirroja atravesó la sala sin mirarnos, dispuesta a irse, junto a un hombre regordete y su cachorro de Husky.

-¡Amber!

Finn se levantó cuando estuvieron a nuestra altura. El ámbar en los ojos de aquella chica me hizo pensar que a sus padres les dio mucha pereza ingeniar un buen nombre pero el ámbar rojo sobre su cuello, orejas y muñecas rayaba en la presunción y el egocentrismo.

-Oh, Finn, lo siento pero no puedo quedarme a charlar. Estamos bien, recuerda eso.

Amber sonrió débilmente, nos miró fugazmente y nos dio la espalda para marcharse. Se detuvo unos pasos después y su acompañante le susurró algo al oído. Ella me miró sobre su hombro un par de segundos y volvió a prestarle atención al hombre, le dijo algunas cosas y se fueron.

-_Oh my Glob_, cuánto drama. –Lucy rompió el hielo de nuevo.

-Así somos nosotros. –Jake se unió a la broma.

-Voy a hablar con Marcy. –Finn no abandonaba su cara triste.

-Y yo a retocarme, chicos, no tardo.

Y así quedamos solos Lady, su novio y yo. Jake pasó un brazo protector por los hombros de mi amiga.

-Muy bien, amiga, sé que tienes muchas dudas y yo te responderé todo. –Lady habló en coreano, lo que me hizo inferir que entraríamos en terreno riesgoso.

-Pero…

-No, no. Las preguntas van al final. –Lady me interrumpió. –La familia primero, entonces. Mi amor, Jake, es hermano mayor y adoptivo de Finn, se supone que debió graduarse hace un año pero tuvo problemas con la ley.

-Así es. Mejor vigila tus bolsillos, nena. –Jake me guiñó un ojo. Me sorprendió que entendiera a Lady.

-En fin, no es tan malo como quiere parecer. Actitud que comparte con Marceline, a quién teme por razones ilógicas. –Su novio puso los ojos en blanco. –Además de la edad, por supuesto. Marceline perdió un año de escuela cuando vino a vivir aquí tras la muerte de… ¿Ya te contó sobre eso? –Asentí lentamente y Jake sonrió. –Sí, siempre lo hace para ganar simpatía. _Anyway_, que no te engañe la fachada, Marceline es tan _nena de papi_ como todas aquí. Lucy Sade Porter tiene tantos problemas con sus padres que busca cualquier excusa para estar fuera de casa. Es _grumosa _pero es una verdadera amiga. Y, lo mejor para el final… Finn y Amber tienen 15 años y salieron por un corto tiempo, no sabemos con exactitud qué pasó pero Amber es tan volátil que cada quién puede sacar fácilmente una conclusión. Sin embargo, Finn se culpa de todo y ya que pareces tan prendada a la Reina Vampiro tengo que advertirte que Marceline adora a Amber. Se conocen desde que Amber usaba pañales y Marceline aún no podía limpiarse la baba sola, así que debes tener cuidado con lo que dices o cómo miras si quiera a la niña Plamŭk.

Tomé mi cabeza en mis manos. Podía procesar más información pero esta era particularmente difícil de digerir. Lucy volvió y retomamos la conversación usual para conocernos mejor, como si nada. De pronto, el peso de Marceline a mi lado y su olor me llevaron a tierra firme. La encaré y me recibió sonriente.

-Entonces, ¿irás mañana? –Me preguntó Finn, un poco más animado.

-¿A dónde?

-A la noche de películas en nuestra casa. –Respondió Jake.

-Marcy, ¿no la has invitado? –Lady la miró con desaprobación.

-Es que quería ver qué tal se llevaba con ustedes… Claro que iba a invitarte. –Me miró sonrojada.

-Le preguntaré a mis padres. –Sonreí para todos.

-Por cierto, ¿vendrán ellos por ti? Porque podemos llevarte… -Marceline ofreció en un susurro a mi oído.

-Les preguntaré.

En resumen, mis padres accedieron a que tomara el _aventón_ a casa. Cada vez más extraña mi nueva vida. Nos quedamos ahí otra hora en lo que Jake y Finn guardaban y cargaban el equipo.

La intoxicante presencia de Marceline me hacía cada vez más difícil mantenerme en línea para no parecerle una especie de niña obsesionada. Lo que menos quería era asustarla y, en consecuencia, que se alejara. Me considero altamente elitista y en Marceline encontraba mucho más que un interés intelectual.

De vuelta en casa me enteré de que mis padres regresaron el mini Cooper porque era una de esas «cosas que queremos pero no necesitamos» en palabras textuales de mi padre y que no va con nuestra nueva vida. Un poco temerosa pedí por el permiso para el día siguiente y me lo concedieron sin pero alguno.

-Ya no eres una niña, Bonnibel. –Fue lo que dijo mi madre cuando no pude evitar preguntar por qué.

-Eso y, bueno, ya no vivimos en una ciudad enorme llena de gente. Aquí puedes tener la libertad que tanto pedías en Nueva York.

Las palabras de mi padre me iluminaron de pronto. No podía irme mejor. Marcy introdujo su número en mi teléfono en el camino a mi casa en la camioneta de Jake y le di la buena nueva. «Genial! Mañana paso por ti! ;)» fue lo que leí antes de quedar profundamente dormida.

Me asusté cuando abrí los ojos y me encontré con una luz grisácea colándose por mi ventana, como si hubiera dormido hasta la tarde del día siguiente. En mi móvil leí que eran las 9 de la mañana y me apresuré al marco que daba una vista al espeso bosque. Llovía y temí que el día que esperé con emoción se viera arruinado. Después de asearme, me senté de nuevo frente a mi _laptop _para buscar a Lary Rhee en FB y me encontré con una _solicitud de amistad_ de Lucy S. Porter que acepté de inmediato. Fui directo a lo que quería, buscar fotos en las que apareciera Marceline y me encontré en un álbum de Jake Ilcane llamado "_Party Time!_" en dónde aparecía constantemente otro chico parecido a Jake pero con prominentes cejas y barba de tres días sin afeitar etiquetado como Jermaine Ilcane y quiénes, supongo, eran los padres de Finn y Jake. Todos vestían un gorro que simulaba las orejas de un oso polar, incluso Marceline. Simon también estuvo ahí y había otro rostro que no me parecía familiar pero parecía agradable. En la última foto Finn estaba rodeado por el resto y sonriendo frente a un gran pastel de cubierta azul, letras verdes y velas blancas. No sé cuánto tiempo miré la foto pero mi madre entró tras dar dos golpes en la puerta, se acercó y me abrazó por detrás.

-¿Esos son tus nuevos amiguitos? –Sentí un pequeño beso en mi cabeza y correspondí el abrazo como pude.

-Sí. –Suspiré.

-Parecen buenos chicos, cariño. ¿Sabes? Parece increíble que hayas hecho amigos tan rápido pero es así como debe ser a tu edad y, en parte, estamos aquí por eso. Necesitabas este cambio y ahora estoy más convencida que nunca de que hicimos lo correcto al traerte aquí.

-¿Tenía otra opción?

-Siempre tenemos otras opciones, mi amor, pero ahora debes bajar porque papá hizo el desayuno.

Mi madre me dio otro beso y salió de mi habitación. Cerré mi _laptop_ no sin antes dar un último vistazo al rostro sonriente, calmado y distraído de Marceline.

Era viernes y mis padres salieron de nuevo por su trabajo. Sola, miraba el techo y pensaba en Finn pero pensaba más en Marceline.

Ella tenía las pisadas tan ligeras que parecía flotar; en muchos sentidos, por supuesto, porque parecía que era de esas personas que vivían soñando despiertas y "tenían la cabeza siempre en las nubes". Repasé mentalmente las líneas perfectas de su rostro y cerré mis ojos pero no dejé de verla. Llevé mi mano derecha hasta mi pecho y mi respiración se volvió pesada y me acaricié el cuello. Mi tacto fue tan suave como la mirada de Marceline cuando se ríe, provocando el mismo efecto. Sentí mi rostro arder junto a un calor en mi vientre y abrí los ojos.

Un par de minutos después de descubrirme deseando el tacto de alguien que apenas conocía, decidí que lo mejor sería tomar mi tiempo para alistarme.

Cuando Marceline apareció, sin dejar de asombrarme, se llevó una de mis más sinceras sonrisas. Cerré la casa e hicimos nuestro camino. La fluidez de la conversación de nuevo me hizo perder la noción del tiempo y espacio.

-Deberías tomar más riesgos, ¿sabes? El truco está en no pensar tanto y sólo hacer las cosas, así es más divertido. –Me preocupo su tono despreocupado.

-Pero, Marceline, la razón es lo que nos vuelve humanos. Si no pensamos, volvemos a ser simples cavernícolas.

-Estoy segura de que te has perdido bastante diversión por pensar así, Bonnie. No existe una sola cosa que merezca distraernos un solo segundo de los placeres de la vida y, bueno, henos aquí.

Alcé la vista y estábamos frente a una casa de madera de forma circular. Atravesamos el patio hasta la parte de atrás que daba al bosque y sobre un enorme árbol se levantaba el mejor fuerte que pude siquiera imaginar. Marceline me ofreció ir primero y escalé, escuché voces y me sentí más alegre.

-Sólo faltaban ustedes. ¡Ven aquí, Peebles! –Lady me recibió con los brazos abiertos y nos dimos un beso amistoso.

-Falta un asiento, chicos. –Jake señaló.

-Toma el mío, Marcy. –Finn ofreció con una bella sonrisa de niño.

-Gracias, héroe. –Marceline besó su mejilla y morí poquito de celos.

-No es nada, mi _lady_. –Finn hizo una reverencia exagerada.

-Finny, cariño. Ven aquí, yo sé que quieres. –Lucy señaló sus piernas y Finn no disimuló el temblor y el sonrojo.

-Está bien, ya voy.

Jake y Marceline se burlaron mientras Finn atravesaba la sala hacia Lucy y se sentó en el piso recargado en sus piernas. Lady reprendió en coreano a Jake y reí por lo bajo.

-Viejo, el original siempre es mejor.

-Sí, Finn, pero estos _covers _son muy buenos. Simplemente no puedes negarlo.

Jake tenía un brazo en los hombros de Lady y ella tomaba mi mano. La película había terminado unos minutos atrás y me dejó bastante confundida.

-Claro, pero _Across the Universe_ siempre será mejor en voz de…

-¡Basta! Estoy harta de su parloteo de música, sabiondos. Tengo algo aquí que es mil veces mejor… -Lucy sacó un DVD con careta purpura de su bolso.

-¿Ese es...? –No terminó Marceline, emocionada.

-Oh sí, nena. –Lucy olió el plástico rígido.

-Cielos, ¡no! –Jake se llevo las manos a la cara.

-¡Lo veremos ahora mismo! –Lucy se apresuró a colocar el DVD y darle _play_.

-¿De qué hablan? –Susurré a Lady.

-Ya lo verás. –Me guiñó un ojo sonriente.

En la pantalla aparecieron unas letras purpuras y en cursiva donde se podía leer "Lumpy" y, de quién sabe dónde, Lucy brinco hasta el centro y comenzó un baile improvisado. En un cambio repentino, aparecieron unos _Converse_ rojos muy conocidos y al extenderse la imagen, Marceline bailaba un _rock & roll_ muy en su papel junto a Lucy. La demostración, de tan sólo unos segundos, terminaba con ellas chocando sus caderas. Los _jeans _rotos, la camisa roja de cuadros y la chaqueta de cuero la hacían verse irresistible. No sé.

En un tercer cuadro, aparecía Finn en un traje azul oscuro muy nervioso y sonrojado con Lucy brincándole alrededor, al final le tomó la mano y le dio unas vueltas. Luego, mi amiga hizo su debut bailando junto a Lucy algo que no supe que era pero lo hacían muy bien. Al final, Jake con su sonrisa burlona y un esmoquin simulaba tocar un piano sobre el que Lucy bailaba tap. Ella aparecía de nuevo bailando sola al final y haciendo unas piruetas, entonces el video terminó. Conté siete cambios de ropa en Lucy.

-¡Qué rídiculo me veo! Eso es horrible, ¡no puedes mandarlo! –Jake estaba casi gritando.

-¡No! Te ves muy bien. –Me decidí a hablar.

-¿De verdad? –Jake levantó una ceja.

-Por supuesto. Quiero decir, todos lo hicieron muy bien.

-Claro, pero yo más. –Jake sonrió creído y Lady negó la cabeza sabiendo que no había razón para discutir con los aires de grandeza de su novio.

-¡Sí, bebé! ¡Ganaré este concurso y lo mejor será que aplastaré a los demás! ¡No tienen oportunidad! –Lucy celebró la víspera de su triunfo.

Marceline me miró completamente roja y con una amplia sonrisa. Así pasé el resto del verano con mis nuevos amigos y, sobre todo, con Marceline.

* * *

**Después de un kilometro de cigarrillos, una tonelada de café y un montón de examénes... ¡Actualización! Sé que no tengo perdón de Zeus por tardar tanto pero les juro que tendré que subir algo tarde o temprano porque, aunque no lo crean, esto es parte de un taller que estoy tomando para la Uni; o sea, que es tarea, o sea, que de todos modos lo haré aunque no quiera, o sea, que no tengo opción (para suerte de ustedes).**

**No quedé muy satisfecha con mi capítulo anterior así que me esforcé mucho en este. De verdad espero que no les sea tedioso, y si llegaron hasta aquí les anuncio que lo peor ya pasó y está cada vez más cerca lo que quieren. Porque ya los caché que sólo leen mi fic por el "lemmon", cochinos. NO ES CIERTO, LOS AMO. Y sus reviews me hacen muy feliz... Y entre más feliz estoy, más escribo.**

**Pasando a otras cosas más importantes, aquí la respuesta a una pregunta que me han hecho más de una vez: Sí tengo otros fics Bubbline pero hasta ahora están sólo en mi cabeza. Llegarán hasta sus ojos, lo prometo. No se desesperen, ni que estuvieran tan buenos. **

**Mi paisana Sailor-chan tiene toditita la razón, el "lemmon" está reservado para el sexto (y último) capítulo aunque no sé muy bien si eso sería lo apropiado... Ni siquiera sé muy bien qué es eso, soy súper nueva, es la primera vez que escribo algo "formal", no me juzguen. Es más como una "lectura erótica", les va a gustar y servir pa' que ya no sean tan morbosos. **

**Volviendo al presente, este fic gira en torno a la verdadera amistad (redundante) y el primer amor, cosa que odio mil pero es por eso que no estoy haciendo a Bonnibel como una muchacha normal de 16 años. ¿Recuerdan lo infantiles que se portaron con su primer amor? Puaj, yo ya voy con el cuarto y no aprendo. Juas, juas. En fin, es necesario para lo que estoy tratando de exaltar: el golpe a los sentidos que te da ese alguien especial. Un poquito de intriga no hace daño, por eso metí a Flame Princess en todo esto, ya que está de moda (y la verdad a mi me rete gusta).**

**Me disculpo si a alguien le molesta que cambie los nombres, es sólo que quiero darles a todos más "humanidad" y cada personaje principal está basado en una persona que existe y anda por alguna parte del mundo. Dicho esto, les quiero compartir un secreto: Marceline está basada en mi más vieja amiga que tiene una banda y toca el bajo en ella y físicamente en la hija del rockero Bono; Finn es descrito físicamente como es uno de mis mejores amigos con corazón de niño; Jake es como un compañero que tuve en primer año de secundaria, musculoso, creído y cuya chaqueta favorita era una de color amarilla con un bull dog inglés estampado al frente; Larissa es el nombre de mi mejor amiga y buscando nombre para _Lady _me di cuenta de que "Lary" y "Lady" sólo tienen una letra de diferencia, ¿coincidencia? No lo p*nches creo. Espero que así entiendan mejor por dónde va la cosa porque soy re mala explicándome. **

**Y sacadito de mis notas codificadas, les traigo esto:**

**-Blummer, apellido común alemán. Se le agrega la preposición "de" en alemán para sonar más como _Bubblegum_.**

**-Plamuk, "Flama" en búlgaro. **

**-Ilcane, "El perro" en italiano. **

**-Rhee, apellido coreano común homólogo a "Rainicorn".**

**Dato curioso de este capítulo: Marceline dejó pasar primero a Bonnie a la casa del árbol pa' verle las nalgas.**

**Ya por último, dejenme un jitomatazo, visto bueno, cadena de oración, duda, pregunta, ola ke ase, a qué hora sales por el pan... Lo que quieran pero echenme porras o díganme que me dibuje un bosque y me pierda con mi fic.**

**¡Qué tengan bonita semana! **

**PD: ¿Se acuerdan de esto también o yo soy muy vieja? youtube/ watch?v=9u-sXH_ipLo**


	4. Dermis

Un golpe a los sentidos

IV: _Dermis_

-¡Propongo a Bonnibel para el cargo! –Lady soltó levantando la mano y sin esperar a que se le concediera la palabra.

-¡Secundo la moción! –Lucy exclamó sonriente casi de inmediato.

"¡¿Qué?!" fue todo lo que puse pensar en ese momento.

-¡Ustedes son increíbles! Jamás las perdonaré por esto. –Intenté sonar molesta.

-_Oh my Glob_, Peebles, basta de drama. Los demás fueron los que te eligieron, culpa a la democracia. Además, todos sabemos que eres la mejor para esto. –Lucy respondió desesperada, sin titubear y exagerando sus gestos.

-¿De verdad piensan eso? –Pregunté sorprendida y Lady me sonrió.

-Sí, chica, sin duda. Eres una líder innata porque eres algo así como una _nerd_ total, _súper_ responsable y _súper_ buena onda. –Lucy miraba sus uñas sin interés en nada más.

-Créeme, es mejor oírlo de su propia boca que de pronto enterarte que anda por ahí diciéndolo a tus espaldas. Aunque te sea difícil creerlo, Lucy está diciéndote lo más tierno que saldrá de ella en los próximos diez años.

Las tres reímos ante el comentario final de Lady e hicimos nuestro camino a la cafetería de la escuela.

-Les juro que soy vegetariana pero es que amo la carne. Demasiado.

Lucy abrió mucho los ojos al pronunciar la última palabra y Lady rió. El día escolar pasó rápido y ya nos alejábamos de la puerta del colegio que quería volvernos monjas. La falda era tan larga y tan incómoda… Aunque no era justo quejarme del uniforme porque resaltaba todas las líneas de mi cuerpo pero mi cabello no corrió con la misma suerte y tuvo que volver su usual castaño con un nuevo tinte. El clima estaba templado y, reprendiéndome mentalmente, me abracé a los libros que no entraron en mi mochila.

De pronto, la escena cambió drásticamente. Antes de llegar a la esquina que doblaríamos, Lady desapareció de nuestro lado y su mochila cayó al piso. Cuando mi mirada la encontró, Jake la sostenía por la cintura, en el aire, con sus fuertes brazos y se besaban apasionadamente.

Un frío y suave tacto en mi mejilla mandó algo de electricidad por mi columna vertebral. Marceline estaba parada a mi lado con una amplia sonrisa. Finn ondeó la mano para saludarme, sonrojado y alegre.

-Hey, ¿no hay nada para mí?

Lucy se cruzó de brazos, fingiendo tristeza e indignación. Marceline caminó hasta ella y la abrazó con fuerza, lo que Lucy aprovechó para estamparle un beso en la mejilla que dejó una marca roja de _lipstick_ sobre su blanca piel.

-¿Finny?

Lucy llamó con tono coqueto y brazos abiertos. Finn dudó pero fue de todos modos. Lucy tomó el rostro de Finn en sus manos y le besó los labios. Finn agitó sus brazos como si estuviera ahogándose y, cuando al fin fue liberado, la misma marca roja de _lipstick_ quedó en sus delgados labios.

-¡Viejo! –Jake lo llamó desde mi lado mientras se reía y Lady llevó una mano a la boca de su novio, apretando los labios para no reír también.

¡¿Qué?! –Finn disparó, confundido y desesperado.

-Nada, hermanito. –Jake retiró la mano de mi amiga con delicadeza y dijo al fin sin reírse.

La nueva compañía parada a mi lado no era precisamente la que deseaba. Busqué a Marceline y no me gustó cómo ni con quién la encontré. No sabía si era peor lo primero o lo segundo.

Cerca de las puertas del colegio, Marceline parecía realmente alegre de encontrarse con Amber. Exageradamente atenta, tomó su mochila y la cargó por ella mientras comenzaban a caminar directo a nosotros. Amber señalaba su propia mejilla mientras intentaba explicar algo que Marceline no entendía, probablemente sobre la marca de _lipstick. _Se detuvieron a medio camino y, finalmente, Amber limpió suavemente la mejilla de Marceline con un pañuelo desechable que sacó de su pantalón.

Me dieron ganas de vomitar. Fue entonces que me di cuenta que los demás observaban la misma escena en silencio y Finn tenía ojos tristes.

-Viejo… -Jake intentó decir algo.

-Lo siento, cariño, creo que lo de tu hermano es terminal. –Lady bromeó.

-Oh, basta. –Finn sonrió ligeramente.

-Olvídate de ella, _babe_, no necesitas a esa… ¡Actúen normal! –Lucy pidió en un grito ahogado.

Amber evadió el contacto visual con cada uno de nosotros, aferrándose al brazo de Marceline. Musitó un «hola» apenas audible y Finn, podría jurar que inconscientemente, dio unos pasos hasta quedar a su lado.

-Hola, Finn. –Amber le sonrió, lo miró a los ojos e incluso aflojó el abrazo que le daba a Marceline. –Oh, tienes algo en los labios…

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Qué tengo? –Finn cepilló sus labios con la manga de su suéter casi violentamente.

-No lo sé, parece…

La mirada de Amber se apagó. Giró la cabeza para encarar a Lucy, quién sonría arrogante. Sin pensarlo dos veces, Lucy le arrojó un beso, burlándose. Amber levantó el rostro con orgullo, soltó a Marceline y, tomando su mochila, se dirigió hacia un coche que llegaba oportunamente. Por la ventanilla del asiento trasero se asomaban unos gemelos con cabello tan naranja como el de Amber pero rizado y un cachorro de Husky –no metía mis manos al fuego para afirmar que era el mismo de la otra ocasión-.

-¡Espera! Te puedo explicar… -Finn quiso rogar mientras la seguía hasta la parte trasera del coche, donde Amber colocaba su mochila.

-No tienes que hacerlo. –Amber empujó a Finn y abrió la puerta del copiloto. –Además, no quiero escucharte.

Saltó al coche, azotó la puerta y se fueron.

-Lo siento, Finn, empeoré todo… Es sólo que no me gusta ver que ella te trata cómo… -Lucy intentó disculparse.

-Está bien. No es culpa tuya ni de ella.

Finn abrazó a Lucy por los hombros y comenzamos a caminar hacia la avenida paralela a la del colegio. Como la acera era angosta, avanzábamos en parejas con Lady y Jake al frente. Marceline y yo nos retrasamos un poco, puesto que me ofreció su suéter y ayuda con algunos libros. Tomé su brazo con la excusa de entrar más rápido en calor. ¡Vaya que me dio calor!

A casi medio camino, vi a un chico que fumaba un cigarrillo afuera de una tienda muy extraña. Era un poco alto, delgado, con piel bronceada y su cabello rubio platinado se limitaba a un mohicano. Cuando estuvimos frente a él pude ver mejor sus facciones y los _piercings_ de su oreja derecha. Me lanzó una mirada lasciva, sus ojos verdes distaban de ser hermosos.

-Hey, Mar-Mar… ¿Quién es tu nueva amiga?

Sonrió como sólo lo haría un pervertido, poniendo énfasis en la última palabra.

Todo pareció pasar muy lento a partir de ese punto. El cuerpo de Marceline se puso rígido y caliente en lo que parecía ser rabia. Parpadeó dos veces antes de darle la cara, totalmente fuera de sí.

-¡Jake! –La llamada de preocupación de mi amiga trajo todo al tiempo ordinario.

-¿Hay algún problema? –Jake estaba siendo tan rudo como parecía.

El chico dejo caer su cigarrillo y cerró los ojos, aterrado. Mostró sus manos, no supe si tratando de calmar a Jake o mostrándose inocente de algo. Corrió de vuelta a la tienda y escuché el sonido de una campana.

-¡Viejo! ¿Viste eso? Prácticamente huyó de ti. –Finn gritó emocionado.

-Sí, casi moja los pantalones. –Jake dijo, victorioso. -¿Estás bien? –Tomó la barbilla de Marceline con cuidado, obligándola a mirarlo.

-Sí.

Fue todo lo que Marceline dijo. Continuamos el camino en silencio y no me atreví a tomar su brazo otra vez.

-¡Anda, amorcito! Quiero estar contigo un ratito más. –Jake rogaba como un cachorro necesitado de cariño.

-No se puede, Bonnie y yo tenemos un trabajo qué hacer. –Mi amiga intentaba ser fuerte.

-¡Pero es viernes!

-Exacto, nos veremos mañana.

-Bueno… -Jake se rindió. –Al menos, las acompañaré.

-¡Viejo, creí que ensayaríamos! –Finn intervino.

-Sólo las llevaré a casa y volveré con ustedes. Tranquilo, hermanito. –Jake sonrió.

-Está bien, nosotros acompañaremos a Lucy a casa. Te vemos ahí.

Nos despedimos de manera usual. Marceline sostuvo mi brazo con fuerza y su beso me lastimó, estaba tan seria.

Cuando llegamos a casa de Lady, ella y Jake se despidieron por 20 minutos. No era precisamente muy cómodo estar al lado de mi mejor amiga intercambiando ADN con su novio pero debía comportarme al nivel. Esperé pacientemente y entramos a la colorida casa. La madre de Lady me recibió con hospitalidad y preguntó porqué Jake no se había quedado, era claro que ahí todos lo adoraban.

-Entonces, ¿sí dirigirás la compañía? –Mi amiga me preguntó cuando estuvimos a solas en su habitación.

-Oh, no lo sé. Eso es lo que mi abuelo quiere y por eso papá está molesto con él. –Respondí tirándome en la cama.

-¿Y qué es lo que tú quieres? –Se recostó a mi lado.

-Me encantaría gobernar en el _Dulce Reino_, algún día. ¿Qué hay sobre ti? Siempre estás dibujando en las servilletas y entre tus notas.

-Oh, Peebles… Mi cabeza dice "Animación", mi corazón "Artes plásticas" y papá dice "Comercio Internacional". –Lady se llevó dramáticamente una mano a la frente.

-¡Muéstrame algo de tu trabajo!

Pedí juntando mis manos. Mi amiga tomó mi mano y corrimos a la habitación continua a la suya. Ahí había varios cuadros en acuarela y oleo, apilados. El talento de Lady me robaba el aliento, no podía concebir a alguien con más dominio del color.

-Echa un vistazo a esto.

Me extendió un enorme y pesado cuaderno de papel reciclado. Contenía dibujos a lápiz que iban desde unicornios hasta cascos de gladiadores. Las últimas páginas estaban dedicadas a nuestros amigos pero los rostros de Finn y Marceline aparecían con más frecuencia.

-Finn y Marcy son mis modelos favoritos. –Mi amiga sonrió mirando sus retratos perfectos. –Finn tiene esa mirada de niño y Marceline… Bueno, esa aura tan misteriosa. No puedo dejar de pedirles que posen para mí.

Me detuve ante la mirada intensa de Marceline, que mi amiga había podido plasmar perfectamente. Me helaba. Poco a poco comenzaba a revelarse un cuerpo masculino y musculoso entre los bocetos de mi amiga.

-¿Jake también posa para ti?

-No… -Lady se sonrojó. –A él sólo tengo que recordarlo.

-¿Qué? –Mi mandíbula fue víctima de la gravedad. –O sea que ustedes dos… O sea… ¡Larissa!

-¡Vamos, Peebles! –Mi amiga estaba muy nerviosa. –No me dirás que está mal, porque odiaría que pensaras que soy una especie de…

-¡Tonterías! Sólo me ofende que no me hayas contado, traviesa. –La interrumpí, sonriendo. Volví a los retratos de Marceline. -¿Cómo sabes cuando alguien te gusta? –Me atreví a preguntar tras una breve pausa.

-Bueno… Porque todo lo de esa persona te llama, no te lo puedes sacar de la cabeza, te diviertes mucho, pesa su ausencia, te sientes invencible a su lado y… Nunca tienes suficiente de las pequeñas cosas que lo hacen especial. –Lady sonrió, más para sí misma. – Aunque supongo que debe ser diferente para cada persona. –Se llevó los dedos a la sien, reflexiva. -¿Te gusta Marcy o algo así?

La súbita pregunta de Lady casi me provoca un aneurisma. Ella ya se había sentado en una silla cercana y me miraba, esperando paciente por mi respuesta. No quería perder mi _cool_.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas? –Tartamudeé.

-Creí que hablábamos de cosas obvias.

-¡¿Se me nota?! –Entré en pánico.

-No, amiga, tú eres un libro cerrado. A ella se le nota.

-Es que no lo sé… -Cerré el libro y me senté frente a Lady. –Podría decirse que tengo un serio _crush_ con ella. No sé si me gusta porque no me había gustado nadie antes… Además, es raro, ¿no es así?

-No, para nada. –Mi amiga me sonrió, tan comprensiva como siempre.

-Por supuesto que cuando la veo con Amber me despierta un instinto asesino. –Confesé, abandonando mi máscara de señorita perfecta. –Pasamos juntas casi todos los días desde que llegué y, no sé… Es una buena compañía.

-No tienes que preocuparte por Amber. –Me aseguró. –Son amigas desde la infancia porque sus padres son colegas. Que Marceline la adore, no significa que sea tu rival de amores. –El tono de Lady se volvió burlón.

-Bueno, igual no me gusta. –Me crucé de brazos en indignación. –Cuando Marceline sea mía, prohibiré su amistad.

Miré a Lady y explotamos en risas con lo último.

-La volverías loca, la pobre Marcy no puede contra la presión. Además, yo no te lo permitiría… el idiota de Ash ya la hizo sufrir suficiente. –Su expresión se tornó seria.

-¿Quién es él? –Pregunté con miedo y curiosidad.

-El imbécil de hace rato. –Claro. Me había olvidado por completo de él. –Sólo se aprovechaba del buen corazón de Marceline, es un _bullie_ total. Pero gracias al cielo_, _Marcy abrió los ojos y pateó su entrepierna. Jake y Finn se unieron a la paliza y por eso les tiene miedo.

-¿Sabes? No creo que Marceline me guste… No puede ser. Aunque… Hay algo curioso respecto a ella. –Olfateé discretamente el suéter de Marceline que aún vestía.

-¿Qué es? –Mi amiga se acercó demasiado a mí.

-Mi abuelo convirtió mis olores favoritos en dulces para mí. Resulta que Marceline los tiene todos. Cada vez que identifico alguno de ellos… Se me hace agua la boca.

-Wow, Peebles. Eso es muy intenso. –Lady sonrió maliciosa.

-Cállate, dibujitos eróticos. –Levanté una ceja.

-¡Oye! –Mi amiga se sonrojó. –Entonces, ¿no te gusta?

-No. Es imposible.

-¿Cuál es la diferencia entre las sensaciones y los sentimientos?

Había hundido mi cabeza entre el libro y mis palabras eran difícilmente entendibles. Marceline estaba recostada en mi cama, tocando una melodía aleatoria que supuestamente me ayudaría a comprender mejor mi lectura. Hizo a un lado su guitarra prestarme toda su atención, su mirada estaba enredada.

-¿A qué te refieres? –Me preguntó.

-Quiero decir… Si usamos el mismo verbo para explicar ambas situaciones, ¿existe una estrecha relación entre los sentimientos y los sentidos? –Dije, reflexiva. Honestamente, no me entendía ni yo misma.

-¿Este drama es por tu tarea del Empirismo Inglés? –Marceline parecía divertida, se recargó en mi escritorio cruzada de brazos.

-Sí, simplemente no lo entiendo.

Tuve que admitir antes de cerrar mi libro con ira. Alguien tocó la puerta de mi habitación un par de veces y mi madre apareció junto al rechinido de la vieja puerta de madera.

-Cariño, debo salir a comprar unas cosas. Terminé mi trabajo de hoy antes de lo esperado y creo que todo es gracias a ti, Marceline, tu música me pone de muy buen humor. –Mi madre tomó el rostro de Maceline mientras ella se sonrojaba. -¿Estarán bien si las dejo solas?

-Si es que no me saco los ojos, creo que estaremos bien.

-No impresionas a nadie con ese sarcasmo, jovencita. –Mi madre me miró, aprensiva. –No tardaré mucho.

Mi madre besó la mejilla de Marceline y acomodó un poco de su cabello tras su pequeña oreja puntiaguda, después me besó a mí y se fue. Ya habían pasado un par de minutos, incluso escuché a mi madre alejarse con la camioneta, pero Marceline seguía mirando la puerta por dónde ella había desaparecido. Estaba asustada y, al mismo tiempo, necesitada de preguntar:

-¿Extrañas a tu mamá?

-Sí… -Susurró. –Pero, a veces, cuando estoy muy asustada y cierro mis ojos puedo escuchar su risa y su voz. –Dijo con más seguridad.

-¿A qué podrías tenerle miedo tú? –Pregunté a zancadas de risa.

-Todo es cuestión de percepción. –Marceline me miró directo a los ojos y tal vez por eso supo que yo nunca había estado tan confundida en mi vida. –El empirismo. Simon me dijo que Lock había separado las cualidades físicas de un objeto en primarias y secundarias, él decía que "el objeto" poseía cualidades primarias por si mismo mientras que "el que percibe" le asignaba las secundarias. Berkeley respetó la diferenciación de cualidades que había hecho Lock pero dijo que ambas cualidades son dadas al objeto por "el que percibe", contradiciéndose al afirmar la existencia de un "primer motor" al establecer que sólo existe lo que puede conocerse por los sentidos. Hume, el último de la triada inglesa, explicó que las ideas provienen de la experiencia; en otras palabras, los recuerdos son conocimientos de lo verdadero que fue aprendido a través de las sensaciones pero débil puesto que la fuente ya está extinta.

-¿De verdad? ¿Sólo es eso?

-En resumen.

-¿¡Y por qué los libros no lo explican de esa manera!?

Estaba histérica. También me sentía avergonzada, ¿cómo no pude entender algo tan sencillo? Las teorías del Empirismo Inglés eran lo más estúpido que había escuchado. Marceline rió, se sentó en la cama e hizo música de nuevo.

-Oh, oh. Sólo queda un _muffin_… Como es el de mi novia, que no pudo venir, yo debería tomarlo… -Jake se hacía el sufrido.

-Chicos, ¿saben? Mamá solía hacerme pastelillos y yo…

-Oh, cariño, lo siento. –Lucy interrumpió a Marceline, negando con la cabeza. –Ya usaste eso ayer para quedarte con la última rebanada de pizza.

-¿Lo hice? –Marceline parecía decepcionada.

-Yo debería tener el último _muffin_. Mis padres biológicos me abandonaron en una cesta. Claramente, yo tengo ventaja aquí.

Todos rieron ante el comentario inocente de Finn el día anterior, todos menos yo. Marceline y yo nos habíamos adentrado al bosque y ella leía para una de sus clases, recargada en un enorme árbol, mientras yo descansaba mi cabeza en su regazo.

Disfrutaba cada momento de intimidad que tenía con ella. Apenas habían pasado dos meses desde nuestro primer encuentro y ya la sentía tan parte de mí. No dejaba de maravillarme esa sensación de asombro cuando volvíamos a encontrarnos. Marceline poseía una embriagadora perfección y muchas veces me encontré fascinada hasta de su más ligero movimiento.

Por otra parte, buscaba cualquier excusa para tenerla cerca. Su brazo protector y su suave piel tenían un efecto en mí que de seguro ella ignoraba. Me obsequiaba paz desde el primer segundo, en el que me dejaba perder en su fuerte abrazo. Ya no podía dejar de pensar en ella y la vida parecía sonreírme cuando la veía aparecer en la distancia.

Sin embargo, la personalidad entusiasta y aventurera de Marceline se veía opacada en algunas ocasiones por su cruda visión de la realidad. Por fin, me encontraba ante un ser humano real, alguien que me ofrecía más de lo que me atrevía a pedir.

Quería pensar, por entonces, que quería ser más como ella en vez de aceptar mis verdaderos "sentimientos" y mi obvio interés romántico por ella. Tampoco estaba gravitando sin rumbo, los defectos de Marceline eran tan obvios que no los podía ignorar. Aprendí, aún así, a quererlos tanto como a sus virtudes. Oh, sí, cuánto quería a Marceline tan precipitadamente.

-¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?

-Adelante. –Marceline dijo algo indiferente, sin despegar la vista del libro.

-No, mejor no. –Dudé. –Es algo muy personal y creo que no está bien que lo pregunte.

-Adelante. –No cambió su tono de voz.

Me levanté bruscamente colocándome a su lado y Marceline me miró directo a los ojos. Nuestros brazos se rozaban y un ligero pero punzante dolor me hizo darme cuenta de que estaba apretando la mandíbula por los nervios.

-Te gustaría… No sé, ¿no te gustaría tener una familia ordinaria? –Hice una pause considerable entre cada palabra. Marceline cerró el libro y miró al frente.

-Por supuesto, Bonnie, pero estoy consciente de que no soy la única adolescente en el mundo con una familia rota… Tal vez no tengo una familia ordinaria pero tengo una real, la diferencia es que yo la llamo "Simon".

Marceline me miró de nuevo a los ojos mientras pronunció la última oración. Su respuesta me había dejado satisfecha y me sentí con la libertad de continuar mi interrogatorio.

-¿Qué es todo eso de la "Reina Vampiro"?

-Bueno, tiene que ver mucho con mi familia. Cuando mi mamá murió, yo le pedí a mi padre vivir con mi abuelo pero él decía que mi lugar estaba con él. Después de unos meses dejé de insistir pero mi padre notó que yo no era feliz y al fin me concedió lo que tanto quería. Simon y yo jugábamos todo el día pero por las noches tenía miedo de que mi padre apareciera y nos separara sin que nos diéramos cuenta. No es que mi papá sea malo, es sólo que… -Suspiró. –En fin, mi abuelo me juró que siempre estaríamos juntos, que aunque fuera el fin del mundo no nos separaríamos y, aunque mil años pasaran, él siempre encontraría el modo de volver a mí.

El brillo en los ojos de Marceline me creó un nudo en el vientre mientras seguía contándome sobre su juego con Simon, en el que ellos eran los últimos sobrevivientes humanos de una devastadora guerra y cómo a ella la mordió un vampiro y, tras matar a su malvado rey, se convirtió en la reina de todos los vampiros. También me habló de los poderes mágicos que le daba la corona de cartón a Simon. Todo me parecía de ensueño.

-Parece que ustedes dos tienen algo muy especial. –Me recargué en su hombro. – ¿Y qué hay con tu papá? –Marceline recargó su cabeza en la mía, la escuché suspirar.

-Estar con él es emocionalmente agotador. Nos llevamos mejor de lejos pero lo amo y, si soy completamente honesta, sólo busco que él esté orgulloso de mí…

-Todos buscamos eso.

Hubo un pequeño silencio y respiré profundo. Algo escapó de mi garganta, algo que ya estaba dicho mucho antes de que me diera cuenta de la verdad en el trasfondo de esas simples palabras.

-Marceline, te quiero.

Su cuerpo se tensó pero unos segundos después sentí un beso frío en mi frente que enjuagó mis preocupaciones.

-Yo también te quiero.

Aceptó apretando mi mano.

-¿Fútbol? Creí que habías hecho prueba para las porristas. –Mi padre dijo emocionado tras pasarse un bocado de la cena.

-Lo hice y quedé pero pensé en intentar algo nuevo y resulta que no soy tan mala.

-¡Esa es mi niña!

Mi padre exclamó lleno de orgullo y sostuvo mi rostro con delicadeza. Mi madre lo miró sonriente y parecíamos la familia perfecta. Yo estaba segura de que lo éramos y, aún consciente de que era muy afortunada, no podía evitar sentirme miserable.

Por la noche, entré a la habitación de mis padres y me acurruqué entre ellos. Mi madre, preocupada por mi ceño fruncido, cuestionó mi actitud. Mis padres se miraron, totalmente sorprendidos.

-¿Quién te dijo eso? –Mi madre rompió el silencio que vino tras mi declaración.

-En la escuela nos lo enseñaron. Lo clasifican como "ofensa contra la castidad" y, supuestamente, hay varios pasajes en las Sagradas Escrituras que lo presentan como una depravación grave porque va en contra de la ley natural y no permite el don de la vida.

-Hermosa, yo… -Mi padre frunció el ceño. –No sé qué decirte. Sólo que esta es la razón por la que nunca te hemos enseñado religión y debes saber que no estarías en ese colegio si no fuera la única alternativa.

-No lo es, papá.

-Mi amor… Bueno, volviendo al tema. Creo que recuerdas tu primer corte de cabello, ¿no? –Asentí lentamente. –James te dio jugo, dulces y puso a _Barney_ en la tele para ti. De regreso en el auto me preguntaste si "la persona que te había cortado el cabello era hombre o mujer" y, bueno, ¿crees que te habríamos llevado con él si creyéramos que la forma en que vive está mal? James ofrece un servicio por el que es remunerado, paga impuestos y es completamente independiente y autosuficiente. Que ame de forma distinta, no significa que está equivocado.

-¿Qué puede considerarse normal en este mundo lleno de diversidad?

La pregunta de mi madre me dejó pensando por horas. No supe cuando concilié el sueño.

De todos modos, cuando desperté sin mis padres ya estaba decidida. Haría, a partir de entonces, exactamente lo que quería hacer. Para dar rienda suelta, tenía que recurrir a la experimentación y todo saldría bien si lo que Lady me había dicho hace más de un mes no era una simple tesis al aire.

Era un perfecto sábado templado y me esforcé más para verme bien. Había llamado a Marceline y se aparecería en cualquier momento. Cuando el timbre sonó, un calor intensó que nació en mi vientre subió por mi pecho. Sentía las palpitaciones de mi corazón como si estuvieran a máximo nivel en mis oídos.

Abrí la puerta y jalé a Marceline al interior. Antes de que su mirada me intimidara, tomé todo mi valor para estrellar mis labios en los suyos con un ligero beso forzado que no respondió. Pude captar el olor a tabaco y menta que me resultó una combinación estimulante.

Para cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron, Marceline tenía una expresión que no pude descifrar. Quise disculparme pero nada salió de mi boca. Estaba terriblemente avergonzada.

Con pasos lentos, Marceline se dirigió a la puerta. Por un instante, creí que se iría y clavé la vista en el suelo, destrozada. Tras el _click_, pude ver los _tennis_ rojos de Marceline aproximándose a mí y la encaré.

Tomó mi rostro en sus manos y me arrebató toda voluntad en un beso.

* * *

**1. Ya sé que aquí pasa todo muy rápido pero algunas cosas se aclararán en el siguiente capítulo. Pueden dejar sus dudas, no lo olviden.**

**2. La persona que me dejó la pequeña queja, creo que también debió dejar muy específico qué es lo que no lo gusta porque aún quedan dos capítulos que pueden mejorar. **

**3. ¿Alguien de México va a ir al concierto de Lana del Rey en el DF el 4 de noviembre?**

**4. Querido lector: Si estás luchando contra la homofobia o te sentías inseguro por tu forma de ser... Eres perfecto. **

**5. Trivia: ¿Qué tiene el amor que nos hace idiotas? Su opinión me interesa.**

**6. No me vayan a decir que no se sabían el viejo truco de sostener la puerta porque todos ustedes son bien pervertidos... Ahora, si una chica guapa les sostiene la puerta, soy yo. LOL**

**7. Lo del estilista gay pasó en verdad pero a una amiga mía de la infancia.**

**8. ¡Qué tengan bonita semana, mis hermosos lectores!**


End file.
